Mortal Enemy II
by Someone-Stole-Satan
Summary: The second part to Mortal Enemysome ppl requested itsummary inside...read! FINISHED!


**MORTAL ENEMY II: New Enemy?**

**Disclaimer: The journey of a goddess continues-through her many souls and lives. I do not  
own CCS; I do not own IY; I do not own Rebirth or Hot Gimmick for that matter.  
Surprisingly enough, I do not own Yuki-Onna/the Snow Maiden either. She is taken from   
some sort of Japanese legend about a goddess who stole the souls of lost men, in a snow storm.  
I simply plucked her out of the tale and made her one of my own characters. You could say I was  
drawn to her legend, rather than the other ones. I did alter her personality from what I'm sure was her original personality in the legend-in fact, she didn't even have one.  
I'm hoping that the plot and story itself is not too dark for you readers, but this is the  
darker side of writing. After all, you're only a good writer if you can write in all perspectives, moods  
and themes. Yes this is the "cold" side of me as well-and yes, I DO hate Kikyo.  
Without further ado-here's the second part to my short story project. (Mortal Enemy: The Lost Diaries)**

"Yuki-Onna!" my mother called.

I stampeded down the stairs, aware of my tardiness. I had to get to school before the morning bell rang, or my teacher would have me in after school for detention-cleaning desks-for the fifth time this week.

"Yuki! Take this, at least-" my mother handed me a bagel she had toasted, with butter dripping off of the sides.

I smiled, pecked her on her cheek and took the bagel gratefully. I ran out the door without anymore delay. I grabbed my bike from the side of the house, while stuffing the last piece of the buttery bagel into my already full mouth. I was determined to make it to school on time-I _would_ make it to school on time.

The wind swept my hair away from my face and into the air, like flames blazing in a bonfire. Unlike some of the girls at school, I wasn't that aware of my appearance. So when a few girls pointed and laughed at my behind, I showed no remorse that people could see up my skirt. I rushed past groups and groups of people walking together until I caught up with a group of just three students. The two older boys were from the university and the girls rollerblading by them was from my school: Tomoeda High.

I slowed down so I was just behind the girl. I poked her and she almost fell over in fright. I giggled, humored by her idiocy. She was always such a klutz. That was probably the only reason I hung out with her-entertainment.

"Oh, hey Yuki!" Sakura smiled at me, brightly. "This is Yukito and my brother Touya-" she pointed at the two boys.

Another reason I had become immediate friends with Sakura was the fact that she had magic as well. I felt comforted by her presence, but when I rode my bike by Yukito, who also was riding a bike, I felt uncomfortable. He had magic that was quite unsettled. Touya made me even more nervous-and it wasn't just his intense glare. Could he sense my own magic? Or was it my aura?

I smiled at Touya when he attempted to intimidate me. My smile was like a shield of power, he immediately squirmed and was unable to glare any longer. "So Touya..." I tried to make conversation. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

I had him. His eyes widened. I knew very well what powers he had lost in the past. I knew very well who these people were, but they did not know me. They did not know Yuki-Onna.

Touya grumbled, "Not really."

I was thankful no one knew what I knew. They'd use it against them. Of course I would do no such thing. That wasn't like me. I was quite honourable, but if I didn't like someone they wouldn't last two days.

My grin was soon wiped off my face by the sound of the school bell. I felt heat rush to my head. I was late-again. "Sakura, I gotta go! I'm gonna get detention again. let's hurry-" I turned to the two guys riding their bikes behind Sakura and I. "It was nice meeting you-" I nodded at them both, "Bye Touya. Bye Yue."

I turned back only to be halted by Sakura. "What did you say?"

I smacked my head, "Argh! Stupid human klutz with words! Uh-silly mistake Sakura. I didn't mean it-" I remembered the instances in class when I dozed off from lack of sleep the night before. I'd often wake up in the middle of a math lesson yelling out random things like "Unhand him you vile creature!" Then again, I would also wake up at times, afraid that my victims were coming for me. Afraid that Kikyo was coming for me. I felt the fear shake me again. I pedaled faster, away from them.

I was just outside the school doors when I heard a panting Sakura come up to me, "You know? How?"

I ignored her and slumped on my way to class, knowing that I'd receive a detention. I tried to avoid her questioning looks and words all day. However, after detention was over and my torture served for the week being she was at my side with her group of magic friends, demanding answers.

One of her friends, a boy by the name of Syaoran Li, interrogated me first, "Where are you going?"

I snorted, "Is it your business?"

Sakura asked more softly, "Can we come?"

"What if I say no?"

"We'll come anyway," the purple-eyed girl pointed out.

I stared at her. She had no magic. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. I knew her well. She was really rich. I knew everyone whom was wealthy, after all, I was a goddess of luxury as well. I nodded at her, "I'm going to the train station-" I felt the pang I had felt that morning in math class. She was alive.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Going to Tokyo-gotta find someone-she'll know."

"Know what?" Syaoran asked, curiously.

"Where Kikyo is."

---

They were impossible to get rid of. Like flies on honey. How lovely.

"What's this girl's name? The one who'll help you find Kikyo?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.

I snorted, "Kagome-she probably won't even be home. In the feudal times of Japan." I entered the front gate of Kagome's shrine-like home. I glanced at the tree where her adventure began. I shifted my gaze to the well-no, that was where her adventure began.

I knocked on the door of the cozy little home, belonging to Kikyo's reincarnate. And old man slid the door open, weakly. I would've chuckled at him, if I hadn't felt Kagome's aura wreaking of demon. I pushed past him, "Kagome is here."

He tried hitting me with a broom he had conveniently by his side. I glared at him and he stopped. My eyes literally pierced the soul at times. I stomped up the stairs until I got to Kagome's room-which I was sure was hers because she sat on her bed, combing her hair, lost in thought.

"Kagome!" I yelled.

Kagome looked up from her lap. Her eyes widened. "Do I-you-are you-uh...you seem familiar?"

I smirked maliciously, "You can't place my aura can you?" She shook her head. I sighed, "The girl by the river-the one with the knife."

Kagome nodded, "You-you are a goddess then?"

I disregarded the agitating struggle coming from behind me.

"-Kero if they-"

"Stuffed animal-Ow!"

"-see you they'll ge-"

"-back in there now!"

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Kagome looked confused, "Who?"

"Kik-"

"You killed her." Kagome said, looking upset. "And now Inuyasha is all-"

"I don't care. Her malevolent soul is still present. She is still reincarnating. Someone you know has her soul." I concluded.

"But who?"

"Your friend...I can feel it coming off of your aura. You're aura stinks of demon, but I can sense her soul reaching out to you. She's been depressing you." I finished. "Which friend did you last see or visit?"

"Narita Hatsumi."

I grinned, "Perfect."

---

"Is this the Narita residence?" Sakura asked politely as the door of one of the apartments opened to reveal a withered woman of beauty. I hated Sakura doing my job, but I was, apparently, scaring off the innocent citizens of Tokyo.

I saw Syaoran blush as Sakura smiled at him before asking the woman if Hatsumi was available to talk for a moment."

I nudged Syaoran, "Just tell her."

He glared at me suddenly, "What are you talking about?

I shook my head in amusement, "It's so obvious."

Hatsumi came to the door. I burst past Sakura and scanned her up and down. She was no Kikyo. Her clothes stank of perfume. She was dressed up to go out.

"Yes?" She looked confusedly at me.

"You're not Kikyo..." I stared at her funny.

She looked thoughtful, "My sister has mentioned that name a lot..."

"When?" I demanded.

"Who are you!?" she looked suddenly aware of what was going on.

I waved away her question, "I need to see your sister now."

A girl, much more attractive than Hatsumi, came up behind her. "Hatsumi could you please do the garbage for me?" she begged.

I grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the door, "You!"

"Me?" she looked confused.

Hatsumi panicked, "Akane!" I used my easy accessible powers to fling Hatsumi across her apartment and slam the door shut on her.

Akane looked up at me innocently, "What do you want with me?"

"I want Kikyo."

Akane's eyes began to shade a bit. There was a glint of red in them. Kikyo looked out at me from within the poor girl's body. She had possessed Akane! This was no reincarnation! I would have to devour her soul..."You-you were the hunter from the forest? A pathetic gir-"

"No-I died that night as well. this body is simply a reincarnation!" I explained. Not willing to waste any more time chatting it up with my enemy. "I assure you Naraku had me under his spell, but my own desire to kill you overcame the control. The desire still remains. You don't belong here! You ruin the balan-"

The Kikyo-possessed body struggled under my grasp. I threw her across the hall. "There is no room for the both of us in this world!" I used my strongest ability to levitate her above me and strip her of her powers.

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo backed away. They were suddenly aware of how they had become involved in something not of their affairs. Hatsumi was still attempting to open the door. I felt my magical arm reach out towards the human body and feel around for the right soul-the malicious evil one haunting the girl's body.

Syaoran gasped, "Ancient powers!"

"Who are you!?" Kikyo shrieked as I caught her soul.

"Yuki-Onna," I remarked as I devoured her soul into my body. Akane went limp on the ground. I fell flat on my back. "Someone-take her-to-"

"Akane!" Hatsumi came running out of the apartment. I couldn't hold on any longer. Kikyo's soul was eating away at my insides of this body. I looked up to see three faces staring down at me.

"Get-her-water!" I managed to say. I felt for the last source of my power, "Memory loss of the moment-release!" I commanded. Hatsumi seemed a little lost, but she scurried away, with Akane dragging her shoulders down. I smiled at the three worried friends, "You take good care of each other." I laughed softly. This was such a familiar scene. I recognized the darkness, ready to take me. The three were left with an empty, soulless shell.

---

I looked down at the cloak I was wearing. It was ripped as if I had been in some sort of battle. Under it I wore some sort of priest-like clothes. I laughed. Someone had died and I had taken possession of their body as their soul wandered through the world of the dead, searching for a way to return to the world as it is today.

"Yuki!" someone called from behind me. "Hurry! Deshwitat is coming your way!"

I looked up, aware of a demon-no-vampire heading towards me with weak powers. The cathedral had somehow weakened his dark abilities. "You're the vampire?"

"Yes-YES! He is! HURRY!" the priest yelled to me.

I shook my head, "I'll have to refuse." I smirked, "I have other things to attend to."

Deshwitat grinned maliciously, "Looks like one priest has thought better of challenging me."

I snorted, "You are no challenge."

Deshwitat's pride looked kind of flattened from what I said, "What do you mean to cause yourself by saying that? You want to suffer a painful, torturous death?"

"I've suffered many deaths-" I turned my back on him and walked slowly towards the door. "Besides, Yuki-Onna is back."

**[A.N. Another part to Mortal Enemy! Completed! I hope you understand my philosophy for this story more now. The second part was just to make it more comprehensible.]**


End file.
